A la cama
by Ginko sakata
Summary: Draco está ebrio, desinhibido y Harry tiene ganas de llevárselo a la cama. Harry x Draco, Harco.


Disclaimer: La autora y creadora de Harry Potter es J. K. Rowling; por lo tanto, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Pareja: Harry x Draco, Harco.

Advertencia: Harry se lleva a Draco a la cama.

* * *

Los bancos y mesas del Gran Comedor han desparecido y en su lugar se encuentran decenas de sillas y mesas pequeñas, esparcidas alrededor de una pista de baile ocupada por los alumnos de quinto año en adelante. De entre ellos, Harry Potter acababa de salir de la misma para sentarse luego de bailar cinco canciones con Ginny. Él no se considera un hombre celoso, ni ella alguien que tenga que pedir el permiso de su novio para seguir bailando con alguien más; por lo que Ginny permanece en medio del gran comedor y elije a una nueva pareja de baile.

Ha pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que comenzó la fiesta y, mientras observa a su novia y amigos moverse al ritmo de _Do The Hippogriff_ , percibe a alguien aproximarse. Levanta el rostro para observar a Draco Malfoy en frente suyo, mirándolo con evidente molestia y cansancio. El rubio suelta la botella que llevaba en la mano dejándola rebotar y rodar vacía sobre la alfombra. Harry toma su varita rápidamente y duda sobre qué conjuro usar al ver que las manos del contrario están desocupadas y relajadas.

De pronto, todo pasa muy rápido, demasiado rápido para su sistema alcoholizado por unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla y media copa de vino, y cuando trata de procesar lo ocurrido, Draco está sentado sobre sobre su regazo, con los muslos a cada lado de su cadera y con los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras lo mira fijamente a una distancia tan corta que Harry deja caer su varita por la impresión y los nervios.

Mira al rededor temiendo con lo que se encontrará. La mayor parte de estudiantes, ignorantes del escandaloso hecho, siguen disfrutando de la música; otros pocos, intentan ignorar el suceso y algunos, como Ginny Weasley, miran a Draco con asombro e ira mal contenida. Harry intenta pedir, con la mirada, explicaciones a los Slytherins; no obstante, para muchas serpientes ver a su príncipe en semejante situación les resulta vergonzoso y solo capta rostros esquivos; algunos que irradian envidia y expresiones muy parecidas al de Ginny, como la de Blaise Zabini; pero siente que, a diferencia de la muchacha, la cólera se dirige hacia él y no al rubio que tiene encima suyo.

Regresa su mirada hacia Malfoy, quien no hace más que observarlo directamente a los ojos; su ebriedad es evidente y no sabe qué hacer para quitárselo de encima, ni está muy seguro de querer intentarlo.

Draco se remueve, causando una fricción que juzga como bastante agradable al sentir aquellas nalgas restregarse contra su regazo. La distancia entre ambos rostros se vuelve casi inexistente y finalmente cae en cuenta de que Malfoy quiere algo más que iniciar una riña; entonces gira su cabeza para evitar que sus bocas hagan contacto; en consecuencia, Draco solo alcanza a besar su mejilla y se remueve aún más, gimoteando su apellido, como si se tratase de un niño mimado que refunfuña cuando su padre comete el atrevimiento de negarle un dulce.

Draco esconde su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno al tiempo que empieza a murmurar incoherencias entre gemidos e hipos, que Harry logra interpretar como: "Eres idiota, Potter." "No entiendes nada." "Sueño contigo siempre, siempre, siempre." "No lo soporto."

Es de esperar que Harry se sienta confundido por varias razones: en primer lugar, no entiende cómo llego a aquella situación, ni porqué Malfoy le está diciendo ese tipo de cosas, ni muchos menos el por qué siente que la parte superior de sus pantalones comienza a sentirse apretada. Draco levanta el rostro, lo mira y Harry entra en pánico porque el rubio está bajando la vista para encontrarse con su evidente erección; inmediatamente vuelve a verlo a los ojos, pero esta vez con una sonrisa satisfecha. Manteniendo la vista fija en los cristales de sus lentes, el rubio relame sus labios y dirige una mano hacia la abultada entrepierna, colocandola delicadamente sobre esta.

Harry se siente en su límite. Nunca antes había experimentado algo, ni de lejos, tan erótico como lo que estaba viviendo frente a tantas personas, y no es que le guste el exhibicionismo, pero esa era la situación en la que se hallaba. Sin embargo, el momento duraría poco. Hacia ellos se acercaban Zabini y Ginny; uno más rápidamente que la otra.

―Draco ―dijo Blaise Zabini tomándolo de un brazo. Draco se limitó a responder tirando para librarse del agarre, a lo que el contrario lo soltó, y provechó para volver a abrazar el cuello de Harry y esconder su rostro sobre el hombro del mismo―Estás haciendo el ridículo, Draco. Estás ebrio. Levántate. ―Volvió a insistir, dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada cargada de desprecio puro.

Harry, en respuesta, colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cintura de Draco. Comenzó a creer que quizás él también estaba algo ebrio, pero como tan solo había bebido media copa de vino y dos cervezas de mantequilla ―las cuales tenían un grado de alcohol casi nulo―, probablemente solo se trataba del efecto placebo. Ahora que lo notaba, la botella que Malfoy dejó sobre alfombra parecía ser de vino; no obstante, no tuvo la oportunidad de examinarla mejor, Draco Malfoy había posado sus labios sobre los suyos.

Sintió un sinfín de emociones durante los segundos que duró aquel contacto, de entre estas: placer, porque, a pesar de que se trataba de un beso superficial y mucho más inocente en comparación a los que compartió con su novia, aquel cuerpo y par de labios suaves se sienten endemoniadamente bien; culpa, porque Ginny es su novia y él está disfrutando del beso; miedo, porque Ginny se aproxima hacia ellos y quizá pueda convencerla de que el beso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero duda ser capaz de pensar en algo que logre justificar su creciente erección sin que ella termine botándolo; y desconcierto, porque aquella idea no le preocupaba tanto como la de separarse de Malfoy.

Draco cortó el beso y Harry contempló aquellos ojos vidriosos, sus labios rosas y húmedos, y su tierna expresión de felicidad. Draco pegó su pecho con el suyo y volvió a esconder su rostro sobre su hombro, musitando demasiada cerca de su oído.

-No me dejes, Potty… Me gustas muuucho. Llévame a la cama, ¿sí…? Hazme el amor… -musitó arrastrando las palabras; cabe aclarar que sin ningún tinte de arrogancia debido a su embriaguez.

Harry tomó aquel pedido como la frase más picara y seductora que nunca antes hubiese oído; porque el aliento de Draco acariciaba su cuello, provocando cosquilleos que iban directamente a estimular su verga. Ni el hecho de que este oliese a alcohol o que sus palabras fuesen torpes y algo incoherentes, ni mucho menos que acabase de insultarlo llamándole "Potty", le restaban puntos a la sensualidad que, acababa de descubrir, caracterizaba a Draco Malfoy.

Aquellas palabras alborotaron aún más su hormonal mente adolescente, impulsándolo a recoger su varita, tomar a Draco de los muslos y levantarse en el proceso, mientras el contrario se mantenía firmemente abrazado a su cuello y soltaba un delicioso jadeo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Potter? -gruñó Zabini, esperando, más que una justificación, detenerlo.

Pero Harry no respondió, Draco lo había embriagado hasta dejarlo en un estado de incoherencia peor que es suyo. Harry ya no sentía culpa, ni le interesaban la mirada indignada de Ginny, ni el asombro de sus amigos, ni que inclusive los integrantes de _The Weird Sisters_ hayan dejado de tocar para presenciar como él, el elegido, caía seducido ante la serpiente albina; porque eso era lo que estaba sucediendo. Draco consiguió ―lo que estando sobrio jamás se hubiera planteado― que el elegido quisiera llevárselo a la cama, deseo que se le concedería con mucho gusto.

Zabini intentó detener su salida y Harry lo apuntó con la varita. No hace mucho que notó que la forma en que Zabini miraba a Draco, no era del todo amical. Bastó con que le aplicara un _expelliarmus_ para poder salir; nadie más intervino, quizás porque estaban más impresionados que asustados, pero eso tampoco le importaba.

Salió y cruzó pasillos desiertos sosteniendo el cuerpo de Draco hasta llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres. En cuanto entró, se manifestaron todo tipo de cosas para la ocasión: una cama amplia, como del triple en la que él dormía; una alfombra mullida que recubría todo el piso; una chimenea encendida; un sofá de cuero negro, y un armario lleno de cosas que probablemente serían creación de sus deseos más bajos e inconscientes.

Inmediatamente soltó a Draco sobre la cama y lo contempló mientras se desataba la corbata. Estaba adormilado, su cabellera estaba desordenada; sus ojos grises se veían acuosos, pero sonreía y pronunciaba su nombre como si estuviese realmente en sus cinco sentidos. Entonces, como si hubiese descartado aquel detalle desde antes de salir en busca de un cuarto en donde saciar sus impulsos, recordó que estaba ebrio.

Ahora se sentía culpable y estúpido. No podía acostarse con Draco si este se lo pedía estando ebrio. Antes de ser un adolescente hormonal, él era Harry Potter, el elegido, alguien justo e incapaz de cometer un acto tan vil como violar a alguien que no sabe ni en dónde se encuentra; y ciertamente, Draco no sería capaz de recordar nada de lo que sucedió después de beberse los dos tercios de una botella de vino.

Con una erección dolorosa y el temor de sucumbir a sus deseos, Harry se autoaplicó un _desmaius_.

No sería apropiado tomar ventaja de su embriaguez si a la mañana siguiente, como buen caballero Gryffindor que era, querría pedirle una cita.

Draco pasó la noche llorando sobre el cuerpo que yacía inerte en la cama, apesadumbrado por creer ser el autor de la muerte de su amado Harry Potter.

Por la mañana Harry despertaría con Malfoy durmiendo encima suyo, y el pecho empapado de sus lágrimas de borracho.

* * *

Potty = Orinal, inodoro, retrete.


End file.
